


Томас Гамильтон, якобитизм и католическое влияние

by berenica



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Meta, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: Перевод аналитики про Гамильтонов, современную им политическую обстановку и причины, по которым планы Томаса так печально закончились.





	Томас Гамильтон, якобитизм и католическое влияние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thomas Hamilton, Jacobitism and the Catholic connection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314313) by Sage. 



> Автор предупреждает, что все нижесказанное всего лишь его домыслы, не претендует на то, что его мнение — истина в последней инстанции, и приглашает всех желающих поразмыслить над своими собственными гипотезами.
> 
> Беты: Protego Maxima, Tanya852

Оправдывать Альфреда Гамильтона — неблагодарное занятие, так что я даже не стану пытаться. 

И все же анализ мотивов, которыми руководствовался лорд Гамильтон-старший, поможет лучше понять, что происходит во флешбэках второго сезона, и объяснить, почему отец Томаса настолько испугался плана, который предполагал помилование пиратов, что поместил сына в клинику для душевнобольных.

В этой статье я попытаюсь показать следующее:

• Томаса устранили не потому, что он был геем, а потому, что он превратился в политическую угрозу.  
• **какая именно опасность таилась в его плане помилования пиратов!**  
• каким был политический климат в те времена, и почему он стал причиной гибели Томаса.

Вспомним сцену за ужином, когда Томас обвиняет своего отца (и в его лице Англию) в разжигании войны. **«Война, сэр, чтобы усадить на испанский трон протестанта»**. И потом он добавляет: «Мы ведем войну во имя Сына Божьего. Но предложить прощение тем, кто его ищет, — государственная измена?»

Тут важно отметить, что заявление Томаса — не мимоходом брошенные слова о том, что **ему безразлично, католик ли монарх или протестант**. Это не абстрактное рассуждение о некоем «всеобщем благе», терпимости и «мире во всем мире».

У этой фразы особая цель.

Она обрисовывает нам историческую подоплеку происходящего и подсказывает, почему Томас невольно создал угрозу политическому положению отца. 

Создатели «Черных Парусов» неоднократно повторяли, что Томаса устранили не за то, что он был геем, но его ориентацию использовали против него по политическим причинам.

**Но что это были за политические причины?**

Почему высказывание Томаса так разъярило его отца? И почему так часто звучат слова «измена» и «предатель»?

Кстати, я был неправ насчет вот этой картины. Поверить не могу, что ухитрился проглядеть истину, которая все время была у меня перед носом. Эта картина чуть ли не кричит: «Политика!»

Перед тем как я объясню, что имею в виду, давайте запомним, что лондонские флешбэки происходят в 1705 году, а вся история с Нассау — десятью годами позже, в 1715.

**В Лондоне начала 18-го века невозможно было благожелательно отозваться о католиках — так, как это сделал Томас, — и остаться незамеченным.**

В четвертой части серии статей о картинах я описал вышеприведенную картину из Адмиралтейства.

На ней изображены события, связанные со «Славной революцией» 1688-1689 годов, когда в Англии свергли короля-католика и на трон взошли король и королева протестанты.

Вот что пережила страна всего за шестнадцать лет (до флешбэков из 1705 года) — и Гамильтоны были очевидцами этой перемены.

Томас и Миранда, скорее всего, были уже взрослыми, когда в 1688-1689 годах был низложен Яков II (он же Джеймс II) король-католик из дома Стюартов и вместо него на трон призвали протестантскую чету — Вильгельма Оранского и королеву Мэри. Короля Якова свергли и изгнали по многим причинам, но главной среди них была его приверженность католицизму.

Он сбежал в яро придерживающуюся католицизма Францию, но не отказался от притязаний на английский, а также шотландский и ирландский троны.

(Портрет Якова II (Джеймса II). Не нашего с вами Джеймса. Наш Джеймс не носил никаких париков).

Так что в глазах значительной части населения Британских островов католик Яков Стюарт оставался законным королем. Это меньшинство, называемое якобитами, не сдавалось в течение десятилетий — несмотря на враждебное отношение, подозрения, а иногда и жестокое преследование.

Не все якобиты были католиками. Их поддерживали сторонники англиканской церкви в Шотландии, часть шотландских пресвитерианцев, которые хотели отделиться от Англии, а также недовольные новыми монархами различные фракции в самой Англии. И все же католическая вера занимала важное место в движении якобитства, а потому протестантские власти относились к ее последователям с огромным подозрением. 

Вот в такой атмосфере Томас и Миранда провели юношеские годы, встретились, стали друзьями, а затем супругами.

(Бокал с тайными символами якобитов)

Важно, чтобы мы не принимали ничью сторону в этом давнем конфликте. 

Все вышесказанное не означает, что отважные, жаждущие свободы якобиты боролись против злых и деспотичных правителей-протестантов. 

Не все так просто. 

И я не думаю, что Томас непременно был на чьей-либо стороне. 

В конце концов, именно в правление Вильгельма и Марии был принят Билль о правах — краеугольный камень современной британской демократии, принципы которого переняли многие западные государства. Он укрепил роль парламента и гарантировал жителям основные гражданские права. 

Томас, главный носитель идей Просвещения в «Черных Парусах», конечно, знал и высоко ценил Билль о правах!

Ко всему прочему, якобиты не только боролись с могущественными протестантскими властями, многие из них были сторонниками абсолютной монархии и верили в божественное право короля распоряжаться судьбой страны так, как ему заблагорассудится. Вряд ли Томас был в восторге от такой идеи.

**Иными словами, речь не идет о борьбе добра со злом. История — не черно-белая картина.**

Представление, что история сводится к борьбе угнетенных с угнетателями, как, к сожалению, видится большей части аудитории тумблера, слишком упрощенное и наивное. Лучше оставим это Бородатому Карлу и его советским поклонникам. 

В двух словах: зачастую в политике нет правых и неправых, а есть группы с разными, соперничающими интересами. Вот и у якобитов были безумные идеи, которые никак не могли прийтись по вкусу Томасу. Поэтому Томас и Миранда вряд ли их поддерживали. 

К тому же подозрительность, с которой сталкивались тайные поклонники Стюарта, имела под собой основания. После «Славной революции» и в течение всей первой половины 18-го века якобиты снова и снова пытались захватить власть. Они устраивали кровавые восстания и мятежи, в Ирландии началась война, а в Шотландии бунт, которые угрожали владычеству Англии над этими территориями. Для того чтобы вернуть трон Якову, а потом его потомкам, было организовано множество покушений, заговоров и попыток вторжения — и даже полномасштабные вторжения при поддержке Франции. 

**Все это продолжалось больше пятидесяти (!) лет.**

**В таком политическом климате приходилось жить Томасу и Миранде.**

Якобитам не удалось добиться успеха, но Англии десятилетиями пришлось подавлять один мятеж за другим, что все больше и больше усугубляло настоящую анти-якобитскую паранойю.

Задолго до появления якобитов многих людей подозревали или обвиняли по наущению их политических соперников в том, что они тайные католики (паписты), плетущие заговор против протестантской монархии в Англии. Теперь же, когда католицизм стал тесно связан с якобитизмом, все стало еще хуже. По всей стране распространился страх перед «папской», или якобитской, «пятой колонной».

И то, что якобиты продолжали называть Якова, живущего в изгнании во Франции, «наш король за морем», лишь усиливало эти страхи.

Итак, **династия Стюартов в изгнании была для английских протестантов как бельмо на глазу, и в итоге анти-якобитская паранойя растянулась на десятилетия.**

(Автор знает, что в сказанном выше есть некоторые неточности, но он просто пытается излагать сжато и не слишком углубляться в детали).

***

Если вернуться к «Черным Парусам» и 1705 году (а именно к ужину с Альфредом Гамильтоном), то стоит отметить следующее:

1) в 1701 году (за четыре года до лондонских флешбэков) король Яков II умер в изгнании, но якобиты не отказались от борьбы. Их новой надеждой стал его сын: он также принадлежал к династии Стюартов, был католиком и даже звался, как отец, Яковом. Сумей он вернуть себе английский трон — стал бы Яковом III.  
2) так вот, этого Якова, которого позже прозвали «Старым претендентом», признали законным наследником престола такие влиятельные римско-католические силы, как Папа Римский, Франция и Испания.

(Яков (Джеймс) III, Старый Претендент)

3) в том же 1701 году в Англии приняли Акт о престолонаследии, согласно которому только протестанты могли взойти на английский престол.  
4) в 1701 году началась Война за испанское наследство, которую так часто упоминают в «Черных Парусах». 

Война только укрепила стремление Франции лишить протестантов власти и вернуть на трон католика Стюарта — тем самым ввергнув Англию, давнего торгового и колониального соперника, в хаос мятежей и гражданских войн. Именно поэтому Франция много лет поддерживала Старого Претендента. 

Можно уверенно утверждать, что «Черные паруса» намекают на сложившуюся тогда историческую обстановку. В этой сцене (1715 год, Нассау) Старого Претендента даже называют по имени:

В третьей серии первого сезона Гейтс спрашивает Хорниголда: «Что-нибудь слышно от твоих друзей в Эдинбурге?» И Хорниголд отвечает: «Последнее, что мне известно, Джеймс сбежал во Францию. Теперь его называют Претендентом». 

Это отсылка к восстанию якобитов 1715 года, и, как видите, разговор происходит после того, как попытка вторжения Старого Претендента провалилась и он был вынужден бежать обратно во Францию.

(В Википедии сказано, что Старый Претендент сбежал во Францию только в феврале 1716 года. Возможно, создатели «Черных Парусов» об этом не знали. В любом случае, месяцы спутаны, но какая, в сущности, разница…)

Затем Хорниголд добавляет: «Я обещал своим людям, что оставшиеся со мной вновь станут солдатами, моряками мятежного флота, воюющими за возвращение законного короля». 

Это подтверждает, что команда Хорниголда — якобиты. Не обязательно католики, но люди, недовольные жизнью в Англии, разочарованные, которые начали поддерживать якобитов и постепенно стали преступниками (в нашем случае, пиратами).

И еще одна важная деталь, которую стоит запомнить в связи с Томасом Гамильтоном: **якобиты прочно ассоциировались с контрабандой!**

Их нелегальной деятельности способствовали контакты с якобитами в изгнании, которые помогали проложить тайные торговые пути. Главным моральным столпом контрабанды была вера в то, что правление протестантов в Англии незаконно.

Для человека, убежденного в том, что страной правят узурпаторы, которые свергли законного короля, логично полагать, что налогов они не заслуживают. Потому уклонение от уплаты пошлин за счет провоза контрабанды и прочая подпольная деятельность становятся для него чем-то вроде морального долга. К тому же это помогало финансировать общее дело якобитов. 

А теперь подумайте о том, что предлагал сделать Томас Гамильтон…

**Именно при таких политических обстоятельствах Томас хотел помиловать пиратов!**

Теперь вы понимаете, что в умах широкой публики контрабандисты и прочие преступники фактически являлись предателями-якобитами? Представляете, что могли бы подумать люди о Томасе, стоило им услышать его планы? Понимаете, почему его идеи могли показаться проявлением симпатии к якобитизму?

Понимаете, как дурно это пахло?

Вот поэтому, когда Джеймс МакГроу слышит о планах Томаса, его лицо из такого…

… за несколько секунд становится таким: «Вы шутите что ли?»…

… а затем «Ладно. Парень точно лишился ума».

Вот почему Джеймс МакГроу называет пиратов предателями.

Многие подозревали, что пираты — не обычные преступники, что они поддерживают тех, кто хочет свергнуть королеву Анну, усадить на британский трон католического короля, устроить французское вторжение и помешать Англии установить политический контроль над Шотландией. Тогда уже назревало то, что спустя два года, в 1707, выльется в Акт об унии, рождение Великобритании.

Другими словами… государственная измена.

Идеи Томаса о помиловании пиратов не якобитские, но **их можно счесть** таковыми. Пусть и непреднамеренно, но они опасно близки якобитизму.

Посмотрите на выражения лиц друзей Томаса, собравшихся в его салоне, когда он рассказывает им о своем плане:

Этот план политически опасен, потому что его можно принять за поддержку идей, которые угрожали власти протестантов в Англии. Через два года Англия получит полный контроль над Шотландией, а пока что, в то же самое время, когда происходят флешбэки «Черных Парусов», английская правящая верхушка фактически шантажирует Шотландию, угрожая торговым эмбарго, и готовится ее захватить.

Как вы думаете, одобрили бы английские правящие круги план помилования, который однозначно истолковали бы как поддержку людей, тесно связанных с шотландскими сепаратистами? Сторонников Стюартов? Католиков? Предателей, мечтающих свергнуть королеву Анну? Французского короля, который пытался вмешиваться во внутренние дела Англии и финансировал вторжение в 1708 году?

И кстати, о салоне Томаса…

Существовали тайные общества якобитов, которые собирались в подпольных клубах, устраивали секретные встречи в кофейнях, пивных и различных салонах, где раздавали «подозрительную» литературу. Узнавали они друг друга по специальным, лишь им известным символам.

Подчеркну еще раз: **я не считаю Томаса якобитом. Я не думаю, что его салон был якобитским обществом.** Я уже упомянул, что Томасу не понравились бы многие идеи якобитов.

Но я думаю, что Томас **мог показаться** якобитом стороннему наблюдателю или политическому сопернику, который желал бы скомпрометировать его и очернить его имя. 

(То, что Томас делал, было сродни наивному и бурному восхищению русской культурой на пике эры МакКарти. Необязательно было становиться настоящим коммунистом, чтобы попасть под подозрение).

Вряд ли в салоне Томаса читали якобитские сочинения. Наверняка там обсуждали великих философов Просвещения. Свободу вероисповедания, свободу слова, свободу совести. Общие философские идеи.

Но несложно представить, как просто можно было исказить происходящее и выставить его поддержкой якобитов.

Простейшее заявление вроде «любой человек волен исповедовать свою религию свободно и без вмешательства государства» — это политическая бомба там, где протестантизм и правящая власть, по сути, едины, где нет разделения между церковью и государством.

Его можно с легкостью истолковать как завуалированное содействие католикам и якобитам.

Я предполагаю, что до Альфреда Гамильтона годами доходили различные слухи о салоне Томаса. О том, что Томас поддерживает религиозную свободу и отделение церкви от государства, — и это могли превратно понимать как тайные симпатии католикам. 

Мы знаем, что Томасу нравился Марк Аврелий — стоик, хорошо известный своим несколько деистическим отношением к религии. В стране, которая по сути своей являлась религиозным государством, подобное становилось дополнительной уликой в возможной кампании против Томаса. 

Мы знаем, что Томас и его жена хорошо знали испанский язык (книга Сервантеса!)… Замечу: во время войны это кажется слегка подозрительным. 

Сплетни разносятся очень быстро. А о салоне Томаса скорее всего чесали языками в Уайтхолле…

В общем, представьте, что, вероятно, рассказывали нашему папаше соглядатаи о салоне Томаса …

Некто А: «Что-то нехорошее происходит в салоне вашего сына, милорд. Я слышал, как они обсуждали идеи, которые опасно близки к изменническим. Я слышал, как ваш сын заявил, что неважно, католик ли кто-то или протестант, потому что и те и другие верят в Сына Божьего».

Альфред Гамильтон: «Что?! Он с ума сошел?!»

Некто В: «Любопытно, что он до сих пор не обзавелся наследником, не думаете? Люди, которые не хотят продлить род и передать титул… Хм… От таких только и ждешь, что они сбегут во Францию или еще что-нибудь выкинут. Ведь их не заботят имущество, имя, будущее их семьи и страны, так получается? Их ничто не связывает с нашей страной».

Альфред Гамильтон: «О Господи…»

Некто С: «Да, а еще я слышал, что жена ему изменяет. Их дом посещает столько видных мужчин, что остается только удивляться, как одна женщина управляется с ними со всеми. Должно быть, она ненасытна…»

Альфред Гамильтон: «Довольно!»

Некто С: «Да я так… Если эта женщина понесет, не рассчитывайте, что ребенок будет от вашего сына. Он такой слабовольный. Наверное, терпит измены жены и никогда не ставит ее на место. Мужчины, которые позволяют подобное, пойдут на что угодно. Мужчины, которые готовы признать своими чужую плоть и кровь, вероятно, с такой же легкостью назовут королем этого возмутительного самозванца Якова Претендента. Я ни на что не намекаю… Дела семейные».

Альфред Гамильтон: «Прекратите. Я немедленно положу конец этому безумию». 

И что сделал лорд Гамильтон, чтобы пресечь слухи? Мы уже знаем. Он попытался отвлечь сына.

Он дал ему очень сложную — практически неразрешимую — задачу.

Я так и вижу, как Альфред Гамильтон рассуждает: «Хм… Чем же мне подольше занять Томаса? Лучше всего очень надолго. Нужно, чтобы он сконцентрировался на какой-нибудь далекой от нас проблеме, которая займет его и увлечет его мысли… куда-нибудь в другое полушарие».

И затем Альфред Гамильтон вспоминает о хаосе в Нассау, об анархии и беззаконии, о пиратах, которые наносят финансовый ущерб их семье.

«Превосходно! — думает Гамильтон-старший. — Томас любит обсуждать законы, читает сочинения Джона Локка и прочую чушь. Вот и дадим ему возможность проверить идеи на практике. Если сработает, Корона будет нами крайне довольна, в конце концов, в последнее время Нассау доставляет множество неприятностей».

**И тут Альфред Гамильтон решает приставить к сыну надзирателя.**

«Нет, погодите-ка… Если предоставить Томаса самому себе, ему в голову непременно придет какая-нибудь дикая идея, которая только усугубит слухи… А если найти кого-нибудь, кто будет присматривать за ним и направлять? Хм…»

«Да. Нужно найти военного. Флот очень консервативен, попрошу друзей порекомендовать какого-нибудь трезвомыслящего офицера, который сможет справиться с моим излишне мечтательным сыном. Кто-нибудь непременно найдется, а я скажу Томасу, что нам понадобится офицер-посредник… Ах да, нужно, чтобы он еще был умен, начитан и мог найти общий язык с моим сыном, но при этом обязательно был убежденным прагматиком, а не каким-нибудь жеманным идеалистом».

Вуаля.

Альфред Гамильтон: «О да, такого малого не одурачить идеализмом и безумными идеями. Он не позволит увлечь себя несбыточными мечтами».

Откуда было Альфреду Гамильтону знать, что Джеймс позволит себя увлечь (и не только несбыточными мечтами)? Он и представить не мог, что этот бравый лейтенант поддастся соблазну… и не только философскому.

Поначалу казалось, что все получилось.

Наверняка несколько дней спустя соглядатаи лорда Гамильтона доложили ему: «Слуги вашего сына говорят, что он ездил с тем лейтенантом смотреть на повешение».

И лорд Гамильтон, вероятно, рассудил: «Прекрасно! Лейтенант уже продемонстрировал моему сыну, как нужно управляться с пиратами в Нассау. Этот малый показывает Томасу, как на самом деле жесток окружающий мир. Я не ошибся в выборе… Я гений!»

А теперь вообразите шок Альфреда Гамильтона, когда он понял свою ошибку. Томас придумал еще более возмутительную идею: помилование предателей. Господь всемогущий!

В четвертой серии второго сезона во время судьбоносного разговора за ужином мы видим, что поначалу Альфред Гамильтон считает Джеймса МакГроу своим союзником. «Вы согласны, лейтенант?» — спрашивает он, едва Томас начинает излагать свои планы.

Он думает, что внедрил в дом Томаса своего человека (вполне вероятно, не в первый раз).

Как только Томас упоминает помилование, Гамильтон-старший взрывается: «Я просил тебя составить план, с помощью которого мы заручимся поддержкой флота!»

(Сын, да вот же он! Флот, можно сказать, сидит в нашей комнате. И я привел сюда их надсмотрщика.)

Затем Альфред Гамильтон вновь обращается к Джеймсу: «Лейтенант, я правильно полагаю, что такое предложение…»

Но Томас его перебивает: «Нечего на него смотреть. Говори со мной». 

Мы получили подтверждение тому, что лорд Гамильтон видит в Джеймсе союзника, светоч здравого смысла. Он полагает, что Джеймс на его стороне и может обуздать Томаса.

Более того, он снисходительно пропускает слова Томаса мимо ушей и снова говорит Джеймсу: «Мой сын очень дерзок, лейтенант».

Вот тут-то случается катастрофа: упоминают печально известную войну.

«Может, объяснишь, как ты намерен отвлечь королеву от войны, чтобы она одобрила помилование?» 

На самом деле Альфред Гамильтон имеет в виду следующее: «Ты знаешь, на что это похоже, Томас? Ты знаешь, что подумает королева? Что ты в сговоре с врагами государства! Что ты договорился с преступниками, Томас, с преступниками, которые якшаются с нашими противниками. Идет война! О тебе и твоем салоне уже и так ходит слишком много слухов, они могут стоить нам головы — как в переносном, так и в буквальном смыслах!»

Но Томас будто по-прежнему его не понимает: «Королеве не придется ничего делать. Довольно лишь постановления [Парламента]». 

Гамильтону-старшему, наверное, показалось, что Томас предлагает поднять в парламенте мятеж против королевы. 

«Речь, подстрекающая к бунту, — во время войны?» — неверяще переспрашивает он.

И мы слышим скандальный ответ: «Война, сэр, которую развязали, чтобы усадить на испанский трон протестанта».

Все. Это соломинка, которая сломала хребет верблюду. 

Томас пренебрежительно отзывается о войне. Более того, он бы не возражал, воцарись на троне католик! Господи помилуй. Сделки с преступниками плохи сами по себе, но теперь он совсем зарвался.

Это очень опасные разговоры.

(Кстати, поправьте, если я не прав, но в Войне за испанское наследство Англия не пыталась усадить на испанский трон протестанта. Она пыталась помешать сесть на этот трон французу, чтобы Испания не впала в вассальную зависимость от Франции. 

Англии важнее было сохранить протестанта на своем престоле.

Сценаристы «Черных парусов» могли случайно погрешить против истины, но могли поступить так намеренно — чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько несведущ Томас был в политике.) 

Так или иначе, Томас рассуждает об общих философских идеях, не думая, как они преломляются в свете современных ему исторических событий, а его отец сосредоточен на насущных политических проблемах.

**По сути, каждый из них не только говорит о своем, но и ведет одностороннюю беседу.**

И Томас словно не понимает, что может дорого поплатиться за свое: «Пф, какая война?! Католик, протестант — в чем разница?!» 

Это именно то, о чем предупреждал Джеймс в первой серии второго сезона:

Джеймс: «Он вступает в жестокую и беспощадную игру».

Миранда: «Пиратство?»

Джеймс: «Политика». 

Две беседы в четвертой серии второго сезона идут вот так:

• Томас рассуждает об общефилософских идеях: милосердии и терпимости — идеалах, которыми должно руководствоваться общество. Это взгляд с заоблачных философских вершин, который не соотносится с тем, что происходит здесь и сейчас.  
• Отец Томаса говорит о текущих политических делах, о насущных интригах и закулисных играх, которые очень быстро могут привести если не к аресту, то к опале и потере власти и влияния. 

Конечно, все это не означает, что Томас ничего не смыслит в политике, но его мир — это мир политической философии, тогда как Альфред Гамильтон говорит с позиции умудренного опытом политика. Он знает, чего стоит провести политический маневр, когда оппоненты пытаются разрушить твою репутацию кознями, слухами и предательством. 

Это извечный спор между философией и политикой. Царь-философ Платона против Государя Макиавелли.

Позвольте снова прояснить:

• Томас Гамильтон не якобит.  
• Отец не считает его якобитом.  
• Он боится, что кто-то другой сочтет Томаса якобитом.

И мы снова возвращаемся к мотиву, который часто звучит в «Черных парусах», — беспокойство о том, что подумают соседи, чужое восприятие.

Вероятно, Альфред Гамильтон не считает, что кто-то и в самом деле примет Томаса за якобита, но он знает, что, используя подобное обвинение, можно избавиться от Томаса, от всей их семьи. Сохранять лицо, не показывать слабости, не подставляться — самое важное в политических играх.

У каждого политика есть враги, которые не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы избавиться от него, оттеснить в дальние ряды Палаты лордов, лишить доступа к тем, кто по-настоящему вершит судьбы. Томас уже давно был ахиллесовой пятой клана Гамильтонов. Теперь же из-за него они стали опасно уязвимы.

Подтверждением служат сказанные за ужином слова Альфреда Гамильтона: **«Томас, если бы я был врагом нашего семейства, то уже кричал бы на всех углах, что человек, который в такие времена предлагает помиловать предателя, сам предатель».**

Заметьте, он не говорит: «Ты — предатель». Он говорит: «Так скажут наши политические враги. Они используют твое предложение против нас, Томас. Разве ты не понимаешь, как все это воспримут?»

Снова звучит одна из основных тем «Черных Парусов». Все упирается в репутацию. Что подумают люди? 

«Возможно, ты и не желаешь зла государству. Но другие могут так подумать… Или же оговорят тебя перед властями — ради собственной выгоды».

Но Томас не отступается от своего идеализма: «Мы ведем войну во имя Сына Божьего. Но предложить прощение тем, кто его ищет, — государственная измена? За каким же дьяволом, по-твоему, мы это затеяли?»

Как я уже сказал, тут идут два совершенно разных разговора, потому что дальше Гамильтон-старший заявляет: «Ты не в своем чертовом салоне, Томас». 

Другими словами: «Ты сам себя слышишь? Прекрати читать лекцию по философии. Мы живем не в твоем идеальном мире. Нас за такое распнут».

И в итоге все заканчивается тем, что Джеймс наглядно показывает Альфреду Гамильтону, как тот заблуждался по поводу своего «союзника из адмиралтейства». 

Представьте разочарование папаши Гамильтона. Человек, который должен был сдерживать Томаса, сам по уши погряз в его идеях.

Когда Альфред в гневе покидает дом, он, вероятно, уже знает, что обязан остановить сына, что этот план нельзя выносить на публику, иначе Уайтхолл загудит как потревоженный улей: «Государственная измена!»

Один из простейших способов убрать того, кто полез на рожон, — объявить его безумцем. Тогда любые высказанные им опасные идеи спишут на сумасшествие и уже не будут воспринимать всерьез. Конечно, без скандала не обойдется. Но скандал быстро забудется, а лорд Гамильтон не потеряет власть и теплое местечко в высшем обществе.

Я предполагаю, что Альфред Гамильтон хотел найти что-то компрометирующее сына, какой-то предлог, чтобы объявить его сумасшедшим, но сам удивился тому, что раскопал Эш. Возможно, поначалу они собирались ограничиться сказочкой «муж сошел с ума, когда обнаружил измену жены».

Но в конце концов история об исчезновении Томаса оказалась многослойной:

1) **Первый слой — версия для широкой общественности:** Томас узнал, что Миранда изменяла ему с его лучшим другом, и потому сошёл с ума.  
2) **Второй слой — обоснование для адмирала Хеннесси и Эша:** Томас и Джеймс состояли в гомосексуальной связи.  
3) **За всеми этими объяснениями скрывался третий слой, сказка, которую рассказал себе Альфред Гамильтон:** Томас был политически неблагонадежен, его могли принять за якобита.

Но если копнуть еще глубже, то даже третий слой оказывается фальшивкой: **отбрось его и в сердце головоломки найдешь обычную трусость и приспособленчество.** Альфред Гамильтон боялся за свою репутацию, опасался удара политических соперников. Ему хватило этого, чтобы убедить самого себя: от Томаса нужно избавиться, как избавляются от гангренозной конечности. От собственного сына…

Когда ни о чем не подозревавший Джеймс разговаривал с адмиралом Хеннеси, а Томаса уже забирали люди Альфреда Гамильтона, нам показали две картины:

«Сражение английского корабля с судами берберских пиратов» за спиной Джеймса:

и «Отплытие Вильгельма Оранского и принцессы Марии» за спиной Хеннесси:

В четвертой части моего цикла о картинах я предположил (возможно, ошибочно), что картина за спиной Хеннесси символизирует желания Джеймса и его мечты о будущем (может быть, и это тоже).

Однако теперь мне кажется, что я ошибся. По крайней мере, отчасти. Картина за плечом Хеннесси означает другое.

На ней изображены результаты «Славной революции»: правление протестантов в лице Вильгельма Оранского и королевы Марии. Она показывает государство, которым стала Англия, государство, которое собирается изгнать Джеймса.

У этих двух картин кристально ясное и жестокое значение. Мы видим Джеймса — будущего пирата — рядом с изображением пиратов. И мы видим Хеннесси рядом с картиной, символизирующей текущее положение вещей в Англии, — стержень существующего порядка. 

Вот и все. Две картины, которые показывают начало борьбы между государством и пиратами.

***

Постскриптум: мой партнер (который до сих пор не посмотрел третий сезон!) заметил сегодня, что судьба Томаса — типичная смерть философа. 

Философы частенько «попадают под нож», потому что они рассуждают об абстрактных, умозрительных вещах. Другие люди упрощают их идеи, искажают и превращают в политические воззвания, чтобы вызвать возмущение и мятеж.

Судьба Сократа яркий тому пример. Другой пример — судьба Иисуса из Назарета, который говорил о Царствии Небесном и явлении нового Царя, но чьи речи истолковали превратно. Его поняли буквально и решили, что он хочет свергнуть римского императора и разрушить Храм. Философские и духовные идеи сочли политическими…

В общем, моя лучшая половина считает, что образ Томаса был намеренно создан на основе этих архетипов.


End file.
